universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Partridge
Moveset Ground-based Basic attacks *'Neutral attack:' Swings his shield downward, then upward, and finishes with a backhanded hit. *'Forward tilt:' Performs a groin kick. *'Up tilt:' Uppercuts with a trashcan lid in his hand. *'Down tilt:' Bashes two figures’ heads together. *'Dash attack:' Stabs weakly with a sword. *'Forward smash:' Performs a weak dragon shout. *'Up smash:' Goes and gets himself a boner, which then extends upwards. *'Down smash:' Slams a bucket downward. G.P.T. Pummel, and Throws *'Grab:' Slides to a stop and grabs the opponent with his open hand. *'Pummel:' Hits the opponent over the head with the hand transformed into a gay lobster excited for the new Captain America movie. *'Forward throw:' Launches the opponent into the air. *'Back throw:' Shoots the opponent behind him and lights them ablaze. *'Up throw:' Juggles three pies in the air along with the opponent. *'Down throw:' Summons the Starbarians, who begin shooting and hurting the opponent. Floor attacks *'Front:' Swipes a sword below him. *'Back:' Swipes a sword behind him. *'Trip:' Spills Jimmy Tickles’ jar of magic pickles. *'Edge:' Dragonshouts and pulls himself up. Aerials *'Neutral:' Summons Irving the Socially Awkward Bee, who spins around him. *'Forward:' Projects the Saturday Morning Watchmen logo in front of him. *'Back:' Has his horse kick behind him. *'Up:' Flips around in midair. *'Down:' Dunks his crab named Adele downward. Special Moves Neutral - With Animation... Harry transforms his right arm into a gay lobster excited for the new Captain America movie. This isn’t just cosmetic however as all of his standard attacks do 1.5x their regular amount of damage. The lobster vanishes after fifteen seconds. Side - Flame Spell Harry fires out a beam of fire which then spreads to the floor and travels forward. This is a fairly straightforward move, although it can be slightly charged in order to have the beam extend and deal more damage. Up - Shit Ton of Bees Harnessing the powers of his own superhero Dr. Bees, Harry ascends as bees begin to surround him. The bees deal damage to anyone who touches them and will continually grow farther apart from Harry as he continues to rise before sending him into freefall. After Harry is sent into freefall, the bees fly around the stage aimlessly for a few seconds and then vanish. Down - I Want It! Harry pulls out a cartoon head of Nicholas Cage from “Nicholas Cage Wants Cake” and places it on the ground. The head hops around aimlessly unless it attaches to an opponent or Harry. Once affixed to a character, it starts laughing before shouting “Ta da!” and exploding. The head can be picked up and thrown similar to a Bob-omb. Other notes: While active, the head can disable traps by chomping them and walk off-stage. It will also eat any food or healing items it comes across. Final Smash - Mind Blow Harry turns towards an opponent who comments “Prove to me you’re going to make cartoons this year. Prove it!”. He then points back at them and says “You’re in one” before the opponent is sucked into a small black hole and damaged constantly for several seconds. Animations On-stage Entrance *Shown next to a fireplace with a martini. He says “Hi folks, I’m a blandly animated version of Harry Partridge” before entering a fighting stance. Idle animations *Pats down his hair. *Zips up his pants. *Spins a pencil around in his finger. Taunts *'Up:' Holds his sword above him as an erection prominently shows itself. *'Side:' Laughs. *'Down:' Crouches and examines a pack of playing cards before shoving it in his pocket. Crowd cheer *'Voice:' *'Line:' *'Pitch:' K.O. sounds *'Normal A:' “Whaa….” *'Normal B:' “Gahh!” *'Star:' “But the pain is very much real.” *'Screen:' “Gagh!” Victory screen Victory theme Win poses *Viciously humps his computer as The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim - Special Edition gameplay is shown. *Says “Thanks for stopping by” and pats an orphan on the shoulder. *“I didn’t think so.” Lose *Seen in his Go!Animate form, but dead. Category:Male Category:YouTubers Category:Animators Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Sigma Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Real Life Category:People called Harry